Estúpido hermano menor
by Mrs Bipolar
Summary: Para alguien que juraba odiar a su hermano menor, Sesshōmaru lo había cuidado bastante. •Serie de drabbles. 16: Tío.
1. 1

_**I**__nuyasha_ © Rumiko Takahashi | _Estúpido hermano menor_ © Mrs Bipolar.

•**C**reo que este fic nació cuando releí el manga y me di cuenta de que Sesshōmaru es aún más suave de lo que lo retratan muchas veces, y que me fasciné por el maravilloso desarrollo que tuvo su personaje. Y también, porque hace mucha falta más material de estos dos hermanos. Van a ser cortitos drabbles sobre la relación de los dos hermanos e irán creciendo durante los años, todo inventado por mí, y más adelante aparecerán los personajes de la serie.

**¡Los invito a ir a mi perfil y a buscarme en FB como Mrs Bipolar para saber de las actualizaciones!** Y les pido con todo mi corazón que se unan a la **campaña con voz y voto**: _agregar a favoritos o follow y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_. ¡Disfruten y cuéntenme qué momentos les gustaría que vivieran estos hermanos!

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor |** Capítulo 1

* * *

Sesshōmaru lo odió incluso antes de que existiera como tal, le disgustaba incluso el concepto de ese estúpido hermano menor. La sola idea de que existiese aquella deshonrosa mancha en su sangre familiar le hacía bullir su propia sangre —pura, limpia, digna, como debía ser—, e intentaba mirar con reproche la espalda de su padre, demasiado benevolente como siempre. No podía entender que alegara sentir amor por aquella princesa humana, y menos cabía en su raciocinio la felicidad en la que había estallado al oír la noticia de que nuevamente tendría un heredero.

El viejo Myōga, uno de los consejeros más queridos y respetados por su general padre, también se encontraba en las nubes por la noticia del nuevo príncipe, tanto así que una vez le había dicho, con una sonrisa más enorme que él mismo, que debía estar feliz por tener un compañero en batalla —que sus nombres trascenderían juntos, desde ahí hasta el final de los tiempos: los herederos de Oeste que continuarían con el legado de su padre. Además, aludía a la interminable belleza y enorme dulzura de la nueva esposa de su padre, asegurando que el nuevo hijo sería un buen heredero sin duda alguna.

Un _heredero_. Sesshōmaru arrugó la nariz con desprecio. Como si aquella… abominación se pudiera denominar de aquella manera. Él, de educación fina y feroz en la batalla, sí merecía tal título; no aquel deshonroso y vil cachorro que cargaba esa mujer en su vientre. Un mero perro callejero del que se desharía en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

—Querrás y cuidarás de tu hermano siempre —le había dicho InuTaishō con una sosegada sonrisa, intentando desordenarle el cabello.

—Yo no tengo ningún hermano —sentenció, alejando la mano de su padre.

Sesshōmaru jamás habría anticipado que el tiempo haría que se tragara sus palabras.


	2. 2

•Gracias por leer, ¡me hace muy feliz! Recuerden:_ agregar a favoritos o follow y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_. ¡Únanse a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**! Un review es la única paga de un ficker (L). ¡Besos!

Ah, aclarar que en mi mente Sessh es mucho mayor que Inuyasha en aspecto y edad. Aquí y en el capítulo anterior vendría siendo el equivalente a un adolescente, en el mismo canon su diferencia de edad es enorme (_realmente_ enorme). Sin embargo, como es yōkai, envejece lentísimo.

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 2

* * *

Inuyasha, eh. Así que aquél era el nombre del culpable de la muerte de su padre, de la permanente mancha en su noble estirpe. Lo odiaba aún más, si era posible, porque su honorable padre había decidido ir a proteger a la estúpida humana de la que se había enamorado al escuchar que estaba en peligro. Qué débil, fue lo único que Sesshomaru pudo pensar con desdén y rabia al saber que su InuTaishō había fallecido de aquella manera. ¡Él, quien fue denominado Comandante de los Perros! ¡Él, a quien todo yōkai temía! ¡Él, que debería haber muerto mientras peleaba con miles y miles de enemigos, liderando a su poderoso ejército, había…!

¡Había osado morir de aquella forma, peleando por esa imbecilidad del amor!

—Tú —dijo con molestia, aunque su voz estaba tranquila como siempre—. Tú eres el culpable de que muriera.

Sus manos estaban cerradas con fuerza alrededor de los barrotes de la cuna de su hermano, que lo miraba con curiosidad, sus ojos tan abiertos como dos soles. Se le parecía un tanto, pensó con disgusto, reconociendo en él el mismo color de sus orbes y las mismas hebras de cabello que veía en sí mismo cuando se enfrentaba a un espejo. Pero tenía esas orejas —esa inegable muestra de que no era puro, de que no era un demonio sino un vil humano con un poco más de suerte.

Era pequeño y frágil, caprichoso y desordenado. Una molestia de pies a cabeza. Aún no cabía en su cabeza cómo había cometido tal locura de acogerlo en el palacio del Oeste, del cual ahora era dueño y señor absoluto desde aquel fatídico día en que su noble padre había dejado el mundo. Su madre reiría al enterarse de lo que había hecho; incluso diría que había corrido al saber la noticia, que había buscado sin demora y de manera incansable a aquella humana que tenía a Inuyasha entre sus brazos y la había obligado a ir con él hacia el mismo palacio en el que estuvo viviendo mientras estaba embarazada e incluso antes de ello, diría que le insistió con un semblante duro cuando ella quiso negarse…

Diría que lo hizo todo para asegurarse de que su hermano hanyō estuviera cerca de su vista.

Y aquellas no eran más que sandeces y delirios. Si Sesshōmaru había hecho todas aquellas cosas, era meramente porque Myōga le había comentado que era necesaria la presencia del menor de los hermanos para arreglar el tema de la herencia que le correspondía a cada uno. Y él había accedido a regañadientes, motivado solamente por la ambición de poder, por saber qué era lo que su padre le había dejado, con la anticipación de que no podía ser sino grandeza.

Aun así, meses habían pasado desde aquel día en que arrastró de vuelta a aquella humana y a su hijo a su palacio, y todavía no los echaba. Sesshōmaru no perdía tiempo preguntándose por qué, ya que sabía bien que tarde o temprano, su yugo caería sobre quien InuTaishō había llamado su _hermano menor_. Sí, él algún día…

—Te mataré —le juró con solemnidad.

El inútil cachorro soltó una risa, creyendo que su hermano mayor se había esforzado por hacerle una gracia. Sesshōmaru arrugó levemente la nariz. Matarlo en aquellos momentos era estúpido, un cachorro indefenso como oponente sólo mancharía el noble nombre que se había forjado. Suponía que esperaría a que fuese un poco más grande, que al menos durara media fracción de segundo contra él, porque de esperar a que pudiera hacerle frente… El sol dejaría de reinar el cielo antes de que eso sucediera.

No obstante, en aquel momento no hizo nada por dañarlo y salió caminando con ira del lugar.

Su pelea con Inuyasha tendría que esperar un par de años. De momento, tenía asuntos que atender.


	3. 3

•¡Muchas gracias por leer! Desde el capítulo anterior, pasaron meses e Inuyasha creció un poco. Disfruten la lectura (L)

Recuerden:_ agregar a favoritos o follow y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_. ¡Únanse a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**!

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 3

* * *

Los gélidos hielos se derritieron en montones de flores, las que dieron paso a jugosos frutos colgando de los árboles del palacio. Sesshōmaru se encontraba recorriendo sus terrenos, admirando lo infinitos que parecían ser los patios y llenándose de satisfacción al saber que continuaban incluso más allá de las murallas. Desde el tiempo de su padre, el palacio se había dividido según alas, cada cual cumplía una función diferente: Norte guardaba las armas y trofeos de guerra, Sur albergaba las comodidades para los visitantes que antes eran tan frecuentes y ahora tan escasos, Este tenía todos los salones y bibliotecas dispuestos para que el joven amo fuese educado como el príncipe que su padre había deseado que fuese, y Oeste…

—¡Hermano!

Sesshōmaru cesó su marcha, volteando levemente su cabeza para atender al llamado. Hacía meses que ya no forzaba una mueca de disgusto, simplemente miraba hacia su dirección sin expresión alguna. Inuyasha era aún muy pequeño, pero comenzaba a parlotear palabras inconexas y a ser celebrado por todos los sirvientes del lugar. Sesshōmaru era un heredero justo y capaz, igual que su padre, pero Inuyasha parecía haber heredado los tratos más queridos del noble guerrero InuTaishō y era amado por lo mismo.

Nadie nunca había osado mencionar la palabra «hanyō» frente a él.

(Ni siquiera Sesshōmaru).

—Inuyasha —concedió, viendo su gateo y gran esfuerzo para dirigirse a él.

Inuyasha rió, como siempre que estaba con su hermano, y continuó acercándose hacia él. Sesshōmaru había descubierto que Inuyasha buscaba estar siempre en presencia de su madre… o de él, y apenas lo divisaba, lo seguía a todos lados con gusto. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en que aquel desastre con orejas de perro había intentado irrumpir en una reunión de guerra en pos de estar con él.

Sesshōmaru observó las ropas de Inuyasha, completamente sucias en las rodillas y las mangas debido a que el príncipe aún no aprendía a caminar, por lo que se arrastraba como un vil gusano por todos lados —y su hermano mayor debía conceder que, de vez en cuando, lo hacía con impresionante rapidez.

—Te han traído las telas más finas desde las tierras más lejanas, bordadas en oro y con detalles exquisitos pintados a mano, y tú las ensucias sin más —reprochó, pero realmente carecía de autoridad sobre su hermano y su maravillada carcajada se lo recordó. Sesshōmaru frunció levemente el ceño, caminando la distancia que los separaba, y pasó sus manos bajo sus axilas, de modo de hacer que Inuyasha se incorporara y dejara de comportarse de manera tan barbárica—. Deberías avergonzarte de no saber incorporarte por tus propios medios. Debes dejar de depender de las personas si aspiras a ser un heredero medianamente digno.

De un segundo a otro, la cabeza de Sesshōmaru se volteó con rapidez y su ceño marcó el desprecio que sentía ante aquella presencia: _Izayoi_, la madre de su hermano y la mujer que había condenado a InuTaishō, una débil y patética humana que vivía en el palacio por mera necesidad —de no ser porque necesitaba saber cuál era su herencia, ni ella ni Inuyasha estarían ahí.

Izayoi, no obstante, siempre había intentado ser lo más agradable posible y Sesshōmaru debía admitir que era buena reconociendo cuál era su lugar y manteniéndose allí. Ella esbozó una suave sonrisa ante la visión tan poco común de ambos hermanos: Sesshōmaru tomaba a Inuyasha por las axilas, ayudándolo a pararse con sus propias piernas. Sesshōmaru incluso había doblado una rodilla con tal de quedar a la pequeña altura del más joven de los príncipes.

Al notar tal sonrisa y lo que estaba ocurriendo —entre sus brazos, _hechos para matar_, se estaba apoyando un hanyō para caminar—, Sesshōmaru soltó con presteza a Inuyasha, que cayó hacia delante con sus manos para seguir gateando, ahora tomando como objetivo a su madre.

—Es inaceptable que aún no camine —fue lo único que Sesshōmaru dijo, habiéndose incorporado tan rápido que fue imposible captar el momento exacto con los ojos humanos que Izayoi tenía, antes de voltearse para volver a sus aposentos. Su recorrido por sus jardines estaba arruinado por esas dos desagradables figuras que dejaba atrás.

—Gracias por ayudarlo —susurró Izayoi con dulzura.

Sesshōmaru paró en seco: aquella humana bien sabía lo poderosos que eran los sentidos yōkai, por lo que había hablado a sabiendas de que él la escucharía. Hubo un momento en que pensó en castigarla por siquiera insinuar que él estaba intentando ayudar a ese hanyō, pero decidió que ni siquiera valía la pena intentarlo y dirigió sus pasos al ala Oeste.

Oeste, en su tiempo, cobijó a InuTaishō en sus portentosas habitaciones, y también a sus dos esposas. Irasue había dejado el palacio cuando consideró que Sesshōmaru era lo suficientemente mayor para criarse con un solo padre, puesto que ella también era una princesa importante en su propio palacio, y había vuelto a donde pertenecía como la digna gobernante que era. Izayoi también había dormido en aquella ala del palacio, pero ahora estaba relegada al ala Sur, donde la nariz de Sesshōmaru no la detectara tanto.

Ahora él dormía en la habitación que una vez había sido de su padre, y la habitación contigua había sido adecuada para ser un dormitorio digno de un príncipe: la más cercana al Lord del palacio, donde sólo se guardaban las cosas más preciosas en el pasado… ésa era la habitación en la que dormía el pequeño Inuyasha.


	4. 4

•Besote enorme a ustedes que leen. (L) Desde el drabble anterior, han pasado un par de meses nada más, seguimos con Inu-bebé.

Recuerden:_ agregar a favoritos o follow y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo_. ¡Únanse a la campaña **Con Voz y Voto**!

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 4

* * *

—¡Te _quelo_!

Sesshōmaru crispó el gesto y cesó toda actividad ante aquellas excusas de palabras que habían llegado a sus oídos. Miró por sobre su hombro para descubrir a ese sucio hanyō que tenía por hermano apoyado en una pared cercana y observándolo con sus brillantes ojos dorados, esperando una mueca maravillada de parte de su querido hermano mayor, como las que siempre le hacían todos después de que intentaba hablar.

No obstante, haber ido donde Sesshōmaru —y habiendo elegido esas palabras, entre todas— había sido un grosso error si lo que deseaba el pequeño Inuyasha era ser celebrado.

—No eres siquiera capaz de articular bien esa desagradable palabra —objetó, entrecerrando los ojos un tanto y fulminando con la mirada a esa pequeña figura. Aún se debía apoyar en algo para mantenerse más tiempo de pie y seguía siendo un enclenque, y esa expresión de pena que había puesto al oír sus palabras sólo lo confirmaba. Sesshōmaru decidió que había tenido suficiente de aquello.

Los demás Lord le habían escrito con suma urgencia para que pudieran clarificar bien los límites de cada tierra y renovar los tratados que regían el nuevo mundo de los demonios…, definitivamente _no_ perdería tiempo con Inuyasha. Qué clase de objeto molesto e inútil había resultado ser lo único que InuTaishō le dejó a Sesshōmaru.

Se volteó sin más, a sabiendas de que alguno de los tantos sirvientes encontraría de inmediato al pequeño y lo llevaría donde pertenecía: lejos de él. O al menos ése era el plan, hasta que escuchó ciertas palabras.

—¿Tú no?

Sesshōmaru paró en seco, mirándolo sobre su hombro. Los ojos de Inuyasha eran demasiado infantiles para su gusto, revelando todo tipo de emociones y siendo tan fáciles de leer que le asqueaba. Esos ojos lo matarían pronto si no aprendía a controlarlos. La única razón por la cual un hanyō como él había llegado a vivir un par de años era porque contaba con el refugio que su padre les había dejado a ambos. Repudiado tanto por humanos como por demonios, la vida de un hanyō no ofrecía más que desgracias.

No supo por qué, pero decidió contestar a la pregunta de su hermano.

—¿Yo no _qué_?

—¿Tú no me _queles_, hermano?

Había aprendido a no torcer la nariz al escuchar aquella forma que tenía Inuyasha de llamarlo. _Hermano_. Lo decía con tanta naturalidad que, quizás, Sesshōmaru se lo acabó creyendo. Aquel pequeño ser que lo miraba con ojos brillantes, idénticos y también muy diferentes a los suyos, realmente cargaba en su interior la misma sangre que corría por sus propias venas. Un sentimiento de protección que no podía ahuyentar crecía cada vez más en su interior; Inuyasha era suyo y nadie lo tocaría hasta que cumpliera la edad para luchar contra él, y en ese entonces reclamaría lo que siempre le perteneció: su vida, y así borraría todo rastro de existencia de aquel error que representaba ese pequeñajo.

—No —respondió sin titubeo alguno, después de desistir de ignorarlo al comprender que no se libraría de él sin respuesta. Un olor salado llegó a la nariz de Sesshōmaru antes de que siquiera las lágrimas se formaran del todo en aquellos pequeños ojos dorados que lo miraban fijamente y como platos—. Si osas llorar en mi presencia, te echaré del palacio.

Contrario a lo que Sesshōmaru esperó, Inuyasha frunció el ceño con determinación y se aguantó las lágrimas.

—Si no lloro, ¿jugarás conmigo?

Lo miró de frente, con sus enormes y redondas pupilas encarándolo sin miedo alguno. Sesshōmaru sintió una pizca de ira en su más profundo ser, ya que no pudo evitar recordar a su padre al mirar aquellos ojos dorados, esa profunda tozudez de ser capaz de seguir luchando incluso cuando todo parecía perdido. Sin ninguna palabra, dio una pomposa vuelta, retirándose del lugar.

Inuyasha no sería, de ningún modo, un recuerdo de su valeroso padre.

—¡Hermano! —Tal osadía lo hizo parar en seco por enésima vez en el día—. Responde.

Aquella fue la primera vez que alguien le había ordenado algo a Sesshōmaru con tanto descaro, y probablemente la última.

—He de ir a un consejo con los demás jefes de estos territorios. —Dio un paso en dirección al cachorro, amenazante—. ¿Por qué habría de gastar mi tiempo en ti?

—Porque soy tu hermano.

Mantuvo su mirada por lo que pareció horas. Inuyasha posaba sus desafiantes ojos en él sin un mísero rastro de miedo, lo cual producía cierta curiosidad en Sesshōmaru. ¿Cuál era la razón de aquel descaro? Nadie se atrevería a hablarle de aquella manera, pero algo le había dicho a Inuyasha que él, por alguna razón, sí tenía permitido faltarle el respeto. ¿Acaso ese ridículo cachorro no esperaba consecuencia alguna por aquel arrebato de inmadurez? Tendría una palabra con su madre, de no ser porque la sola presencia de Izayoi disgustaba a su estómago lo suficiente como para preocuparse de asignarle un adjetivo: nauseabunda. La odiaba a ella y no había nada que quisiera hacer respecto a eso, y odiaba al estúpido hermano menor que su padre le había dejado, el cual no dudaba en exigirle cosas y rebatir sus mandatos absolutos.

Y, pese a todo aquel odio, Inuyasha y su madre seguían viviendo en aquel castillo.

—… Supongo que ya es tiempo de que seas entrenado. —Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de par en par, asimilando las palabras—. Mañana.

Sesshōmaru se volteó, al fin en camino a la reunión, perdiéndose la enorme sonrisa que había ocasionado en su pequeño hermano menor.

Llegado el día, él mismo le arrebataría la vida, pero hasta entonces… suponía que Inuyasha debía saber cómo defenderse.


	5. 5

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 5

* * *

Izayoi posó sus ojos sobre su pequeño con cierta preocupación haciendo que sus cejas se curvaran. Temía que la decisión de Sesshōmaru fuera errada, que Inuyasha en realidad fuera demasiado pequeño como para siquiera acercarse a una espada, que fueran demasiado duros con él y terminara lastimado. De forma curiosa, el pensamiento de que quizás Sesshōmaru buscaba que eso _pasara_ ni siquiera se pasó por su mente. Si bien Inuyasha había llegado el día anterior a su habitación, corriendo y sonriente como siempre (aunque de una forma diferente y más intensa), diciendo que su hermano mayor le había dicho que no resistiría ni dos segundos fuera del castillo y que debían enseñarle a manejar la espada si quería tener una mínima posibilidad de seguir viviendo, Izayoi descubrió que oculto en el tono de Sesshōmaru impregnado de veneno, quizás podía existir cierta preocupación por su pequeño hermano.

Veía a un sonriente Inuyasha corretear por uno de los hermosos jardines del palacio. Cuando InuTaishō había muerto, nunca creyó que continuaría viviendo allí. Sesshōmaru había dejado muy claro desde el primer día el gran desprecio que sentía por ella y por el ser que se estaba gestando en su vientre, y para Izayoi el hecho de que InuTaishō pereciera en el nacimiento de Inuyasha parecía haber sido la gota que rebasó el vaso. Si alguna vez había existido alguna posibilidad de recurrir al primogénito de InuTaishō, aquella se había esfumado en cuanto su padre había muerto por un hanyō. Por ello había ido a una aldea y no en dirección al palacio de su Señor.

Un par de días después, uno de los más leales sirvientes de InuTaishō la encontró. Myōga le contó lo más increíble que había escuchado en su vida: Sesshōmaru había mandado a buscar por ella. Ante una cosa tan inverosímil y ridícula, no pudo más que soltar una pequeña risa, la primera que fue capaz de sacar desde que el amor de su vida había dejado su lado.

—Mi Señora, Sesshōmaru-sama fue muy claro al respecto. Quiere que su hermano esté donde le corresponde, y ése es el palacio de InuTaishō-sama.

—Ya no soy tu Señora, Myōga-san —respondió, con una dulce sonrisa—. Lo lamento. No puedo creer en esa propuesta.

Myōga había expresado su tristeza e insistido una vez más, la última. No creía que Sesshōmaru quisiera hacerle alguna clase de daño a Inuyasha, aunque siempre había sido bastante carente de sutileza a la hora de expresar sus sentimientos en relación al nuevo heredero del palacio. Quizás aquella definición era demasiado optimista. Sesshōmaru jamás hablaba de sentimientos, pero era capaz de darse a entender de todos modos. Quiso negarse también una última vez, a sabiendas de que probablemente Sesshōmaru había extendido aquella invitación por mera cordialidad y no por alguna otra intrincada razón, pero Myōga usó un argumento que dio en su punto débil.

—Sesshōmaru-sama ha dicho que es lo que Mi Señor hubiera querido, y yo creo lo mismo, Mi Señora.

Se negó una vez más, con un peso enorme en su corazón, hasta que una persona inesperada apareció detrás de Myōga. No dijo palabra alguna, pero la presencia de Sesshōmaru en aquel encuentro fue suficiente.

Izayoi no tardó en tragarse sus pensamientos, una vez que hubo llegado al palacio. Si bien Sesshōmaru ignoraba por completo su presencia, algo en él había cambiado de la forma más sutil posible. Era como si fuera un poco —poquísimo, levísimo, a duras penas— más suave. Había encargado arreglar una habitación, una digna del príncipe, y de cuando en cuando interactuaba con Inuyasha —más por insistencia del pequeño, pero no podía pedir más.

Volviendo su cabeza al presente, sonrió con dulzura ante la cara de decepción de Inuyasha. Le había explicado que era muy poco probable que un Lord como Sesshōmaru tuviera tiempo para ocuparse de entrenarlo toda una tarde (omitiendo que quizás no tenía interés alguno en hacerlo), pero Inuyasha siempre albergaba esperanzas cuando se trataba de Sesshōmaru. Lo veía como lo mejor del mundo, el más fuerte y capaz de todo —aunque probablemente era así como muchos yōkai lo veían. Era otro espadachín quien lo entrenaría, uno muy bueno y talentoso, pero Inuyasha _quería solo a Sesshōmaru_, como le hizo ver a su profesor. Él le sonrió y le prometió que algún día entrenaría con su hermano.

Ver la práctica fue más tierno de lo que esperó. Inuyasha a duras penas podía tomar una espada real, por lo que el entrenamiento inició con un palo, y fueron incontables las veces que el cachorro tropezó con sus propias piernas. Eso sí, era un deleite ver cómo se paraba cada vez que caía. Le recordaba a la fortaleza de InuTaishō.

Al finalizar, Inuyasha corrió hacia ella sonriendo, pero paró a mitad de camino y pareció haber visto un fantasma. Iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, cuando lo escuchó:

—Demuéstrame qué has aprendido hoy.

Izayoi miró con sorpresa a la figura tras de sí. Sesshōmaru se erguía soberbio y espléndido, con bellos ropajes ceremoniales debido a sus reuniones oficiales con otros yōkai, y mirando impasible a su pequeño hermano, que parecía incapaz de procesar la imagen. Era demasiado para su corazón: recién deseaba que su hermano apareciera y, de pronto, ¡allí estaba!

¡Sí cumplía sus promesas! ¡Era realmente el mejor! No entendía por qué la gente parecía tenerle miedo.

—Gracias —murmuró Izayoi, consciente de lo sensibles que eran sus oídos y que su hijo estaba muy lejos para captar aquel susurro—. Significa mucho para Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru permaneció solo un segundo más sin moverse, y luego dijo:

—No lo hago por él.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que Izayoi sonriera cuando Inuyasha lo hizo, abiertamente alegre de pasar tiempo con su hermano. Y así continuó sonriendo durante un tiempo, con el cálido aire de primavera acompañando el rojo atardecer en el cual un poderoso yōkai alzó una espada de madera para repeler los torpes golpes de un pequeño hanyō.

Izayoi jamás olvidaría aquel día en que Inuyasha había sido tan feliz gracias a la simple presencia de Sesshōmaru. Aquel momento, por más insignificante que pudiera haber parecido, justificó haber vuelto al palacio donde había vivido con InuTaishō.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

¡Gracias por leer! Me alegran mucho todas las visitas que ha recibido esta historia, pero realmente me gustaría saber qué opinan. Escribir es un trabajo enorme y un par de líneas son mi única paga. ¡Dejen un review para tener un Inu-peluche!


	6. 6

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 6

* * *

—Joven amo, por favor, espere…

Sesshōmaru bullía en cólera como nunca lo había hecho. Tanta era su ira que incluso superaba su usual máscara de indiferencia y se dejaba ver a través de sus rasgos, frunciéndole el ceño y pintando su aura demoníaca más oscura que nunca.

Myōga vio con horror el resultado de unas simples palabras que jamás debió haber mencionado en la vida. Sesshōmaru había solicitado una audiencia con el antiguo consejero de su padre para hablar de los trámites que le interesaban desde la muerte del gran InuTaishō. Myōga había huido hábilmente del palacio del Oeste cuando se enteró de la muerte de su Señor, pero ya era inevitable llegar a aquella conversación con el nuevo Señor del Oeste, y sinceramente nunca había sentido tanto miedo en su vida.

—_InuTaishō-sama ha dejado una gran herencia para usted, Sesshōmaru-sama. Una poderosa espada lo aguarda._

—_¿Dónde? _—fue la única palabra que salió de la boca del yōkai, y Myōga debió haber callado en ese momento.

—_Ha dicho que es su deber y el de Inuyasha-sama el descubrir dónde se encuentran. _—Debió haber notado el cambio en los ojos de Sesshōmaru al mencionar que el menor de los hermanos estaba incluido en la herencia, pero fue iluso y continuó hablando—_. Un lugar que puedes ver, pero que nunca puede ser visto. Un lugar en que su guardián no puede verlo._

Nuevamente, Myōga debió haber callado y no seguir la conversación, jamás haberle dicho que Tessaiga sería para Inuyasha.

Había tolerado que su padre metiera una humana en su palacio, que engendrara un sucio hanyō, que lo considerara un heredero como él, pero aquello superaba el límite de las cosas ridículas. ¿La magnífica Tessaiga caería en manos de un hanyō? Y a él… ¿qué le quedaría siquiera? ¿La mejor herencia sería para un hanyō que ni siquiera había llegado a conocer?

Ingresó al Ala del palacio donde se hospedaba Izayoi sin anunciar su visita siquiera, y ni la visión de su hermano durmiendo cambió su parecer.

—¡Fuera! —tronó, señalando la salida. Izayoi jamás lo había visto así, por lo que comenzó a obedecer antes de siquiera comprender qué estaba diciendo. Tomó a su hijo entre sus brazos, acurrucándolo, y caminó con Sesshōmaru pisándole los talones—. ¡Fuera y no oses volver, humana!

Sesshōmaru observó en silencio a la humana correr lejos del palacio, con su pequeño hermano entre sus brazos. Suponía que ése era el final de la ridícula relación que pudo haber tenido alguna vez con Inuyasha. El pequeño moriría a manos de un yōkai de bajo nivel y él estaba condenado a buscar su legítima herencia por siempre…

Volteó, ingresando al castillo nuevamente y pensando en ir a matar un par de cosas para quitarse el implacable peso de la ira de sus hombros. Después de todo, la idea de vivir con Inuyasha había sido ridícula desde un principio.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

¡Perdón el tiempo sin haber actualizado! Muchas cosas han ido cambiando en el último mes, pero ya todo está en orden nuevamente y EHM seguirá con la publicación de martes-viernes como siempre. Muchas gracias por comentar, Sessh las visitará en sus sueños hoy de recompensa (L).

Y, bueno, ha echado a Inuyasha del palacio. ¿Se arrepentirá y volverá llorando con su tierno hermanito, o no se volverán a ver en años? ¡Comenten qué es lo que creen! :)


	7. 7

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! En serio, qué sonrisa me sacan al leerlos, son un sol (L). Una nota: ocupo la cursiva para diferenciar diálogos pasados y recuerdos. Disfruten la lectura :)

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 7

* * *

Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos con parsimonia, buscando conciliar el sueño.

—_Hermano… ¿estarás siempre a mi lado?_

Tres meses habían pasado desde que se había desecho de aquella mancha a su estirpe, y tres meses eran los que contaba desde que aquél y otros recuerdos se acumulaban en su cabeza, contra sus párpados, cada vez que se encontraba lo suficientemente descuidado para permitirlo.

Podía distraerse apenas lo suficiente con todos los líos que ocurrían en sus tierras, pero los recuerdos sobre Inuyasha encontraban siempre una forma de volver a su cabeza.

Aquél en particular había sucedido un día de tormenta. No era el primero de aquellos en la vida de Inuyasha, pero sí el primero en que era lo suficientemente consciente como para asustarse. La habitación del más joven de los príncipes estaba a un lado de la del Lord del palacio, por lo que no tardó en oír el desorden a altas horas de la noche en la alcoba, cuando volvía de leer numerosos pergaminos de su oficina. Así sería imposible conseguir algo de paz.

—_Inuyasha _—dijo al abrir la puerta, y sus ojos y oídos captaron que su pequeño hermano se ponía de piedra.

—_Hermano_ —susurró con rapidez, incorporándose de inmediato. Si algo podía concederle a Inuyasha era que le tenía un enorme respeto y que ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su admiración hacia él.

—_Duerme _—ordenó con simpleza, a lo que Inuyasha asintió.

Aquellas palabras podrían haber puesto fin a ese raro intercambio de frases entre hermanos, porque Sesshōmaru jamás hablaba, por más que su pequeño hermano lo quisiera, pero Inuyasha tenía otros planes. Ya era un niño consciente de su alrededor, firme en sus dos pies y capaz de seguir al día su entrenamiento de espada… eso no borraba que fuera como un humano pequeño. Uno con miedo.

—_Hermano _—llamó Inuyasha, interrumpiendo la salida de Sesshōmaru. Éste le concedió unas palabras al detenerse y mirarlo con mutismo. El pequeño parecía avergonzado e incapaz de mirar a los ojos del Lord—_, yo… tengo miedo. _—Sesshōmaru permaneció en silencio, aunque con un poco de curiosidad naciente. ¿Qué pretendía lograr en él con esas palabras?—_. Te… ¿te podrías quedar a mi lado? _

—_No._

Inuyasha no pareció sorprendido por la respuesta, aunque sí decepcionado. Pese a su negativa, Sesshōmaru no se fue de inmediato ya que el rostro del cachorro revelaba que deseaba decir más.

—_¡S-sólo hasta que termine la tormenta!_

—_No._

—_¡Hasta que me duerma! _—pidió, ya venciendo su miedo a mirarlo a los ojos—_. Acompáñame hasta que me duerma._

—_Jamás serás heredero de nada si le temes a una mera tormenta. _

—_Tú eres el heredero… Eso no va a cambiar. Y no es sólo una tormenta, ¡es el poder del viento! Es terrorífico, tanto que incluso los yōkai como tú deben refugiarse de él. Madre me ha dicho que hay espíritus en el viento. _

—_Te ha mentido. Es simple aire. _—Inuyasha agachó las orejas—. _Duerme._

—_Por favor, hermano, no te vayas. Estoy asustado. _

No fue por gusto que se quedó. El salado olor de las lágrimas molestaría a su nariz toda la noche, y los quejidos de llanto de su hermano no lo dejarían concentrarse. Era la solución más sensata quedarse a su lado un par de minutos a sufrir una noche completa por su ridículo sollozo de cachorro abandonado. El pequeño ingresó a su cama y Sesshōmaru se quedó al borde de la puerta, sumido en silencio y esperando que Inuyasha se durmiera en menos de dos minutos o no esperaría en absoluto.

—_Hermano… _—dijo de pronto Inuyasha, fijando sus enormes y brillantes ojos dorados en él—_, ¿estarás siempre a mi lado?_

Y hoy, meses después de la última vez que había visto a Inuyasha y mucho más tiempo desde ese recuerdo, una nueva tormenta se alzaba en el cielo. Sonaba como si el mundo se fuera a acabar, y en cualquier momento de su vida hubiera hecho caso omiso a un par de gotas y luces en el cielo, pero ahora no podría jamás pasar una tormenta sin recordar las absurdas lágrimas de Inuyasha.

¿Dónde estaría aquel disparate de la naturaleza en esos momentos? ¿Estaba llorando como aquel día, o ya había aprendido a superar tan irracional miedo? Quiso gruñir ante el camino que tomaban sus pensamientos. No podía ser posible que dedicara tantos minutos a pensar en aquel hanyō que él mismo había echado, pero…

—_Duerme. Este Sesshōmaru cuidará tu sueño_ —le había prometido cuando Inuyasha se encontraba al borde del sueño. El menor le había regalado una sonrisa perezosa y se había arropado con gusto en su cama, sintiendo completa seguridad con Sesshōmaru allí.

Había permanecido un par de minutos más, hasta que la respiración de Inuyasha fuera completamente acompasada. Nadie le creería aquella situación, y probablemente él era el más sorprendido por lo inverosímil del asunto, pero mientras Inuyasha dormía, no se cuestionó mucho. Su padre se hacía presente en los tranquilos rasgos de aquel cachorro, y quizás ser guardián de su sueño no era lo más terrible que podría pasarle.

Quizás sí estaría por siempre a su lado.

Un trueno lo trajo de vuelta al presente. No podía enfocarse en nada en esos momentos y los recuerdos de su pequeño hermano no hacían más que molestarlo; envuelto en rabia consigo mismo, tomó una decisión más ridícula incluso que el mismo de Inuyasha por las tormentas. Arrugando el entrecejo y frotándose levemente el puente de la nariz, al fin se incorporó y tomó su capa de viaje.

—Sesshōmaru-sama —saludó Myōga—. ¿Va camino a la reunión con Lord…?

—Pospón todo —cortó Sesshōmaru sin mirarlo—. Iré de viaje.


	8. 8

¡Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews! Estoy intentando hacer mi esfuerzo de responderlos todos, aunque se me olvida a veces, perdón por eso pero sepan que me hacen muy feliz y motivada para seguir escribiendo :) Esto debía subirlo ayer, pero mi recordatorio no apareció, así que perdón por eso también jajaja

¡Disfruten a estos hermanitos hermosos!

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 8

* * *

—Inuyasha.

—Sesshōmaru.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Inuyasha lo llamó así —no sólo por su primer nombre sin ninguna clase de honorífico o respeto, sino con aquel desprecio llenándole los pulmones y aquella ira curvándole las cejas.

No fue una sorpresa como tal aquel trato, aunque sí lo sacó un poco de lugar. Hacía un tiempo Inuyasha lo miraba con estrellas en sus ojos y ahora le respondía como si fuese culpable de todo el mal en el mundo. No era que le preocupara, pero fue suficiente cambio como para causar curiosidad en él.

Desde la primera vez que había decidido salir de viaje, habían pasado ya varias estaciones. Dar con el paradero de su hermano fue mucho más difícil de lo que se había planteado en un primer momento, por lo que debió pasar meses reuniendo pistas al respecto. No gastaba demasiado tiempo en ello, claro, pero sin duda nueve meses era mucho más de lo que esperaba tardar.

Ahora, frente a aquel hostil niño, Sesshōmaru se preguntó vagamente qué lo había llevado a buscar a su hermano.

—Madre ha muerto.

Sesshōmaru observó sin decir palabra alguna a Inuyasha. Lo sorprendió un poco, porque si bien los humanos no solían vivir largos años como los yōkai, aquella humana en particular era muy joven para haber fallecido ya. Suponía que los años que había vivido habían sido demasiado intensos para su cuerpo, sobre todo el llevar en su vientre a un semi demonio.

Pero, ¿qué más daba? Siempre había detestado a aquella humana y si Inuyasha esperaba alguna clase de gesto de tristeza de su parte, no lo conocía lo suficiente en esos nueve años a su lado y no había madurado lo suficiente en el año perdido en que no se habían visto. Qué decepción, suponía que para esas alturas Inuyasha no hubiera crecido sólo en estatura.

—Es hora de volver al palacio.

—¡¿Volver?! —Inuyasha parpadeó exageradamente, como si hubiera oído la más descabellada idea del mundo entero—. De no haber sido por ti… ¡De no haber sido por ti, madre jamás hubiese sido tan desdichada! —Sesshōmaru abrió levemente los ojos ante tal declaración, no habiendo esperado un reproche directo de su hermano—. Vete a la mierda, no quiero saber nada de ti, imbécil.

Jamás había sido un hombre de muchas palabras, pero mentiría si dijera que los insultos de Inuyasha no lograron callarlo unos segundos. No esperaba —ni hubiera permitido— un abrazo de su parte, sin embargo, aquella rabia que tenía contra él lo tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo para que Inuyasha se comportara así contra él? Solía admirarlo, callar ante su presencia y ponerse nervioso si lo veía entrenar, pero ahora lo miraba con desafío y no dudaba en insultar ante su presencia.

Ambos mantuvieron sus miradas fijas en el otro por un tiempo. Sesshōmaru no tardó en comprender que había llegado demasiado tarde: el pequeño cachorro al que había visto dar sus primeros pasos ya no existía, y aquello era culpa exclusiva de él.

No sintió pena. No creía conocer ese sentimiento, pero sí se llenó de desprecio hacia Inuyasha, por primera vez hacia él como persona y no como ideal, ni como símbolo. Ya era lo suficientemente grande para odiarlo por quien era, y aquella declaración de odio de Inuyasha fue suficiente para confirmarle que no podría volver a convivir con él jamás como lo habían hecho los primeros días de su vida.

—No te detendré si deseas morir por tu necedad —declaró, lacónico y ya voltéandose—. Supongo que está en tus venas —masculló, sintiendo el desprecio deslizarse en su tono.

Cuando Inuyasha reaccionó para propinarle el golpe por la ofensa a su amada madre, Sesshōmaru ya se había ido.

(Sesshōmaru, en realidad, se refería a InuTaishō.)


	9. 9

¡Gracias por leer! Ahora han pasado un par de años desde el último capítulo e Inuyasha ya casi es adolescente.

Headcanon: Inuyasha aprendió a ser tan malhablado de los humanos de las aldeas, copió los insultos y los incorporó en su personalidad para parecer más fuerte. A estas alturas de su vida, ya se le hizo costumbre hablar así y Sesshōmaru no puede odiar más eso xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 9

* * *

Los años pasaron y Sesshōmaru de vez en cuando veía a Inuyasha, cuando coincidía su ronda alrededor del castillo con la curiosidad de su hermano menor. Su primer reencuentro había sido a kilómetros de su hogar, oculto en un bosque frondoso que lo protegía de potenciales enemigos, y cercano a la villa donde su madre había muerto.

Habiendo crecido, Inuyasha ya no sentía necesidad de permanecer en un solo lugar. Usaba con cariño los ropajes que su madre le había heredado y ése era su único recuerdo de su pasado, rememorando los días en el palacio con Sesshōmaru como un sueño de otra vida.

La segunda vez que se vieron desde que Inuyasha fue echado del castillo no fue por gusto. Inuyasha había escuchado que un poderoso yōkai vivía por aquel lugar, y si bien los alrededores se le hacían familiares, no hizo la conexión hasta que se topó de frente con Sesshōmaru.

—_¿Y tú qué haces aquí? _—espetó Inuyasha—. _Vete. Ya te dije que no deseo verte._

—_Eres tú quien pisa terrenos que no te competen._

Ahí fue cuando entendió que había vuelto a las cercanías del palacio. Cuando cachorro no había salido nunca, salvo la vez que Sesshōmaru lo había echado, y en ese entonces era muy pequeño como para recordar que el Lord solía hacer vueltas alrededor del terreno cada cierto tiempo para corroborar que todo anduviera en orden, un par de kilómetros a la redonda del bello palacio. Inuyasha ni siquiera divisaba el palacio desde donde estaba, aunque algo le hizo sospechar que el encuentro no había sido del todo fortuito; de seguro la nariz de Sesshōmaru lo había alertado de su segundo reencuentro, uno menos apático que el primero.

De ahí en adelante, un par de veces al año coincidían _sin querer_ por esos terrenos. Inuyasha ya podía valerse por sí mismo y viajaba bastante, jamás quedándose en un lugar por mucho tiempo, aunque preguntándose qué sería de su vida si le hubiera dicho que sí a Sesshōmaru cuando él le había dicho que volviera al palacio.

Probablemente sería educado como un príncipe, más culto y con buen manejo no sólo de la espada, sino de las otras artes de la guerra. Pero, si algo tenía claro, es que seguiría odiando a Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru no decía demasiado. Era rara la ocasión en la que hablaba con su hermano pequeño, pero el impulso de ir a verlo era mayor que la cordura de negarse a tal cosa. Sencillamente lo observaba en silencio, mientras Inuyasha alegaba que aquella era solamente una parada de descanso y que ni se molestara en echarlo, porque planeaba quedarse sólo para una breve siesta.

Siempre era lo mismo. Una rutina casual, una forma de ver que el otro siguiera con vida.

Hasta que, un día, Sesshōmaru portaba algo que capturó su atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó, sin poder contenerse. Se asomó desde el árbol en que descansaba para divisar aquel objeto que brillaba entre las manos de Sesshōmaru.

—Era de nuestro padre.

Fueron esas cuatro palabras suficientes para que Inuyasha callara por bastante tiempo. Sesshōmaru no había caído en cuenta de que había dicho «nuestro», reconociendo que algo en común tenían, que algo los unía. Inuyasha bajó sus orejas un tanto al pensar eso. No había perdonado que Sesshōmaru los echara del palacio y que aquello hubiera repercutido en la vida de su madre, haciéndola huir de villa en villa y esconderse de yōkai y humanos, siendo rechazada por todos y siendo consumida por la tristeza de ver que nadie aceptaba a Inuyasha. Si bien una enfermedad se había llevado a su madre, Sesshōmaru había sido el verdugo que había decidido su destino.

Y, aun así, no podía evitar quererlo… un poco. No exageraría tampoco. Sesshōmaru no era la gran maravilla como persona que digamos.

—Oye, Sesshōmaru —lo llamó, ganándose una mirada—, ¿cómo era padre?

Le podría contar. Oh, claro que lo podría hacer: le podría decir que era feroz en batalla y lo mucho que se derretía ante Izayoi, lo cariñoso que era con el mundo y lo potente que parecía ser su sonrisa, lo fácil que era querer seguirlo y lo tranquilizadora que resultaba su compañía, lo sabio que era su consejo y lo fácil que era desear ser reconocido por él. InuTaishō sería leyenda por muchísimos años, por más de los que ellos podrían imaginar incluso.

Le podría indicar que se mirara al espejo y lo sabría. Él se parecía más a padre, con su tez más morena y sonriente, y podía encontrar en los gestos de Inuyasha a InuTaishō tantas veces que era un poco perturbador. Si había algo en él que siempre lograba hacerle ver a su padre era cuando Inuyasha hablaba de algo que deseaba, o de alguna pelea ridícula que era evidente que perdería: era más tozudo que una mula y perseverante como la semilla de invierno que espera la primavera.

Le podría decir, pero no lo haría. Para qué perder su tiempo.

—Eso es algo que no te concierne. —Inuyasha frunció su boca con disgusto, ¡claro que respondería algo así, el muy imbécil! Pero eso no impidió que mirara con curiosidad el bello collar que Sesshōmaru cargaba aún entre sus manos; era una delgada cadena con un amuleto de oro en el centro: un pequeño colmillo con un rubí incrustado. Pasarían años hasta que Sesshōmaru admitiera que aquél había sido un regalo de Izayoi para InuTaishō—. Esto es basura.

Y lo lanzó al suelo.

Fue el primer regalo de parte de Sesshōmaru que recordaba, y uno que atesoraría por siempre.


	10. 10

Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 10

* * *

Las estaciones se acumularon, una tras otra, hasta que el tiempo dio paso a los años. Inuyasha ya no era un cachorro molesto ni un niño rebelde, sino que había crecido bastante, tanto en estatura como en su repertorio de groserías. Detestaba cada encuentro casual que tenía con su estúpido hermano menor, siempre lleno de indecencias de parte del hanyō, que se negaba a irse de los alrededores de su hogar y al cual jamás volvió a ofrecerle volver al palacio.

De igual modo, Inuyasha nunca había pedido volver. Ambos comprendían que sus vidas eran más tranquilas si no vivían juntos.

Aquel encuentro fortuito no hubiera sido diferente de los otros de no ser por la fina nariz de Sesshōmaru. No hizo comentario en absoluto —y a él qué le importaba lo que hiciera con su vida—, pero a medida que fue pasando la hora se sintió un poco más intrigado. Inuyasha sonreía. _Sonreía_, en su presencia. O aquel era un yōkai que intentaba suplantar a Inuyasha y no conocía la personalidad de su hermano en absoluto, o algo lo tenía muy feliz.

Y ahí calzaba el aroma impregnado a las ropas de Inuyasha.

Esa reunión no hubiera ocurrido si Inuyasha no la hubiera pedido. Por primera vez le hacía la solicitud no sólo de verse, sino también de una ración de comida para un largo viaje que haría. Sesshōmaru le respondió que no le importaba, que simplemente desapareciera pronto, mientras le tendía la bolsa de tela que envolvía sus provisiones.

—Han de durarte meses —le indicó. Una forma indirecta de decir que no volviera en todo ese tiempo. Además, no soportaría que hiciera mal manejo de tan sabrosos y finos alimentos y que le duraran dos semanas.

—Sí, sí —repuso con una sonrisa. Sesshōmaru no pudo evitar mirarlo con cierta extrañeza. ¿Otra sonrisa más? No entendía qué estaba pasando—. Oye, Sesshōmaru… gracias.

Ah, sí, eso definitivamente tenía que parar. ¿Qué era esa actitud tan alegre y ligera de su parte? ¿Le estaba _agradeciendo_? Claro, y el siguiente paso sería que querría vivir con él de nuevo y fortalecer su inexistente lazo de hermandad.

Moriría antes de permitir algo así, por lo que decidió meterse en donde no le incumbía:

—Te has enamorado de una humana —mencionó Sesshōmaru, sintiendo desprecio deslizarse sobre su ser.

Y se esperó una negativa, pero lo que escuchó en cambio fue:

—¿Y qué si es así?

Miró a Inuyasha fijamente. En definitiva, ya no era el cachorro que había sido alguna vez, y decidiendo enredar su vida con una humana había terminado por parecerse a su padre. El olor en sus ropas era antiguo, pero allí estaba, y que le hubiera pedido reservas se debía a que probablemente se quedaría alrededor de la aldea donde vivía aquella muchacha. Iniciarían una familia y vivirían en la comodidad de una insignificante cabaña en medio de un pueblo que nadie conocía, cuando Inuyasha podría haber permanecido en el gran palacio del Oeste e incluso puede que pelear a su lado…

E, incluso más, al querer a aquella muchacha humana podría hacer algo idiota como InuTaishō. Probablemente terminaría sacrificándose por esa idiotez del amor.

—Será tu desdicha —declaró, decidiendo que ya había tenido suficiente de Inuyasha.

Lo que Sesshōmaru en realidad había querido decir era: _Cuídate_.

(O de eso se intentaba convencer Inuyasha a veces…).


	11. 11

¡Gracias por leer! La próxima semana andaré de viaje por ahí~, así que no habrán actualizaciones. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones comenzaré a ocupar más mi página de FB (¡link en mi perfil!), por lo que mírenla en Febrero *guiño, guiño*.

Como siempre, ¡sus comentarios son mi paga! Si dejan un review, Sessh les pagará una visita en la noche. ;)

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 11

* * *

—Sal de ahí.

Seguida aquella orden suave, una flecha voló en la dirección de Sesshōmaru. Logró esquivarla sin problemas, pero sintiéndose sorprendido por la cantidad de poder que tenía esa flecha, tanta como para que un demonio fuera capaz de sentirla. Dejó su escondite envuelto en silencio y seriedad, pero sin amenaza latente… aún.

—Humana —dijo, revelando su presencia.

—Mi nombre es Kikyō —corrigió de inmediato ella, sin rastros de miedo alguno. Lo observó sin pena, comprendiendo de inmediato—. Eres el hermano de Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru no hizo nada para negar o afirmar aquellas palabras, simplemente continuó caminando hacia ella con tranquilidad y en silencio, con un aura que Kikyō leyó como: _He venido a probarte_. Era alto y elegante, confiado de su poder, pero discreto con él, o quizás ni siquiera la consideraba digna de mostrarle su capacidad. Probablemente ambas.

—¿Vienes a asegurarte de que sea digna de tu hermano? —Le regaló una sonrisa cínica, sus dedos rozando la punta de una de sus flechas en el carcaj—. ¿O puede ser aquella una excusa para robar la perla?

Sesshōmaru comprendió de inmediato el significado de las palabras de aquella humana. La perla de Shikon era deseada por todos los yōkai débiles que no tenían otra forma de hacerse medianamente dignos, y él no tenía interés alguno en un objeto tan banal. A diferencia de los vasallos, su poder era suyo, y era aquello lo que lo hacía mejor que todos ellos.

—Dudas de mis intenciones y no de las de Inuyasha.

—Él ya ha sido probado —dijo, tensando el arco nuevamente y apuntándole—. Pero tú no.

—Ha sido una idiotez creer las palabras de Inuyasha. Como cualquier ser débil, desea la perla para hacerse fuerte.

La mujer frente a él lo intrigaba mucho más de lo que hubiera siquiera esperado. No había sopesado la posibilidad de que fuera una poderosa miko guardiana de una perla que deseaban hombres y demonios, muchísimo más inteligente que el promedio humano y con un considerable poder para ser humana, si es que con todos aquellos enemigos había logrado llegar a esa edad.

Destensó el arco, guardó la flecha en el carcaj y se dirigió a Sesshōmaru con tanta dignidad que quiso cortarle el cuello. Cómo osaba creerse su igual.

—Estás intentando que me aleje de él —comprendió Kikyō, mirándolo a los ojos directamente, igual de carente de miedo que Inuyasha. Sonrió entonces una vez más, la segunda y última sonrisa que vería en aquella mujer, cargada de un aire burlón y mucho más confiada de lo que hubiera esperado de alguien que parecía ser la recatada guardiana de la perla—. Inuyasha me ha hablado de ti. Aparentas odiarlo, pero en realidad estás preocupado por él. Temes que lo lastime.

—Un humano jamás podrá dañar a un yōkai —fue su respuesta automática.

—Pero Inuyasha no es un yōkai —repuso—. Para ti es endeble y quebradizo, aún un pequeño bebé del cual debes cuidar. No le das el suficiente crédito como para permitir que cuide de sí mismo.

—Hablas sandeces.

—La nariz de un hanyō es mucho mejor que la mía, pero soy capaz de sentir la presencia de yōkais poderosos como tú mucho mejor que cualquiera. Tu presencia no me es extraña. Te he sentido antes, rondando lo suficientemente lejos para que Inuyasha no sea capaz de notarlo, pero lo suficientemente cerca para mí.

—Inuyasha no me preocupa en absoluto. En él yace la clave de la herencia que me corresponde, y como tal, he de vigilarla.

—Conozco a los yōkai de tu clase. No creo en ninguna de tus palabras. Alguien como tú no se habría molestado en hablar con una humana por algo así.

—Cuida tu lengua —dijo, mirándola sin expresión alguna—. La perderás si vuelves a decir aquella clase de sandeces.

—Y si tú vuelves a poner pie en esta aldea, no dudes en que una flecha mía estará clavada en tu pecho antes de que seas capaz de notarlo.

Kikyō comprobó el nivel de estima que Sesshōmaru tenía por su hermano cuando éste desapareció entre las sombras del bosque, pudiendo haberla asesinado perfectamente.

Sesshōmaru juró aquel día que aquella mujer moriría en sus manos si sus caminos se volvían a cruzar. ¡Qué humana más impertinente!

(Y perspicaz).


	12. 12

¡Hola, he vuelto de mis vacaciones~! Sólo recordarles que la historia ahora llegó a la línea temporal de la serie, así que veremos un par de capítulos sobre ésta. También el spam de siempre de mi súper **página de FB Mrs Bipolar**, a la cual pueden ir a darle like en mi perfil que tiene el link, yyy que sus reviews son hermosos y me hacen sonreír mucho. (L) ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 12

* * *

Los rumores habían llegado a sus oídos, pero algo lo impulsó a verlo por sí mismo.

Conocía el camino y los olores, las sombras y tonalidades de verde entre las que se mezclaban retazos de sangre que contaban partes de la historia que tanto se había negado a creer. Aquello estaba fuera de lo racional. Conocía el olor de la sangre de su hermano, la cual no se hacía presente con facilidad, y también conocía el olor de aquella humana con nombre de flor, por lo que podía deducir a quiénes pertenecían aquellos retazos rojos en medio de la húmeda hierba del amanecer.

Le había dicho que sería su desgracia, pero jamás imaginó que tan pronto o de aquella forma.

Llegó a aquel árbol, contemplando en la lejanía un segundo. Era la misma aldea que Kikyō protegía, pero ninguna flecha se estrelló contra su pecho, porque la mujer que lo había amenazado había perecido a manos de su hermano. Sonaba igual de irreal que la primera vez, y decidió ir a ver el espectáculo al fin, comprobar su realidad para continuar con su vida como si nada sucediera.

Pero fue incapaz de simplemente darle un vistazo e irse.

Dio un par de pasos, internándose en el lugar aún más. No era que su vista fuera insuficiente para grabar cada detalle en su memoria, pero algo lo llevó a acercarse. Parecía que estuviera durmiendo, pero distaba del recuerdo que tenía de Inuyasha durmiendo plácidamente en el palacio; parecía perturbado por algo, como atrapado en una pesadilla eterna, cuyo sello era aquella flecha clavada en su hombro. Incluso en esa distancia podía oler a Kikyō en aquella flecha.

Sin embargo, era otro el olor lo perturbaba en aquel momento.

—Humana —llamó—, sal de ahí.

La pequeña niña trató de hacer lo menos obvio posible su miedo al salir de los arbustos. Sesshōmaru comprendió que no era estúpida en cuanto decidió hacerse ver en vez de correr, a sabiendas de que sería inútil. Se quedó a una distancia prudente del yōkai, admirando su espalda, pues él no se había volteado aún, y maravillándose por las bellas telas que lo cubrían. Esa aura de poder y el miedo que le causaba no era en vano, él de seguro era un yōkai importante.

Sesshōmaru la miró al fin. La chica no pudo reprimir un sonido de sorpresa.

—¡Es… es usted el hermano de Inuyasha!

Era pequeña y tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo. Ni siquiera necesitó su sentido del olfato para entender qué clase de relación tenía con aquella mujer, ya que la similitud estaba allí. Del mismo modo que ella comprendió que él era el hermano de Inuyasha, él lo entendió de inmediato.

—Hueles similar a la flecha que tiene clavada.

—Es de mi hermana… Kikyō-nee-sama murió el mismo día que Inuyasha fue sellado. Mi nombre es Kaede y soy la miko de esta aldea.

—Débil —fue lo único que mencionó, devolviendo su vista hacia el árbol. Kaede parpadeó, preguntándose si había entendido bien sus palabras. Kikyō solía ser reservada con su vida, y de las pocas cosas que Kaede sabía sobre Inuyasha, era que tenía un hermano mayor, aunque jamás esperó que fuera alguien tan bello e imponente—. ¿Alguien podría asesinarlo si quisiera?

La aldeana con la que se había encontrado al llegar al lugar seguía temblando, aunque esta vez conteniéndose un poco más. Tenía sus precauciones y las entendía. Era apenas una niña y ni siquiera se podía llamar a sí misma miko, aunque probablemente había sido designada sólo por el cruel destino que había corrido su hermana.

Contaban los rumores que la sangre de Kikyō manchaba las manos de Inuyasha, quien sólo deseaba obtener la Perla de Shikon y que sólo por ello se había acercado a aquella humana. No obstante, algo no calzaba… Esas estúpidas sonrisas que traía su hermano la última vez que lo había visto no tenían sentido si su único objetivo hubiera sido aquella banal perla.

—No… él fue sellado por mi hermana, por lo que nadie que no sea ella puede remover el sello. Es como si estuviera en un sueño eterno. Y la flecha de mi hermana es purificadora: nadie más que ella podría sacarla, tampoco acercarse. Nadie debería ser capaz de tocarlo.

Sesshōmaru la miró por sobre su hombro sin decir palabra alguna, para luego posar sus ojos nuevamente en el chico sellado en el árbol. Ahora, al admirarlo más de cerca, se veía igual de tranquilo que cuando dormía siendo cachorro, con su respiración acompasada y tan apasible… Aquello escondía sin duda alguna el torbellino que era capaz de ser. Reducido a… ¿a qué? Ahí mismo podría cortarle la garganta y dejarlo desangrarse y él ni siquiera sentiría. En esos momentos, no era siquiera un medio demonio, no era más que polvo. Le recordaba una y mil veces a su padre. ¿Cómo era posible que fuese tan estúpido de dejarse engañar por una simple humana?

¿Cómo, después de que él mismo le había advertido tanto?

Con las palabras de la niña, entendía que Inuyasha permanecería así por siempre. Kikyō se había ido, y con ella, la única posibilidad de volver a la vida de su hermano. Era evidente el poder que había tenido aquella sacerdotisa y no era idiota como para creer que podría tocar aquella flecha y salir indemne. Además, no era como si quisiera… Ni siquiera le perturbaba ver a su hermano allí, confinado en un árbol a cientos de kilómetros del palacio donde debería haber permanecido toda su vida.

Ese Inuyasha sin duda era un imbécil.

—Humana. —Kaede pegó un respingo al escuchar nuevamente su voz—. Este Sesshōmaru será quien asesine a Inuyasha.

Mantuvo su mirada fija en Sesshōmaru, sorprendida por sus palabras. No sabía si en realidad habían tenido el significado oculto que ella había interpretado, eso de que Inuyasha debía permanecer ileso y bien cuidado hasta que Sesshōmaru volviera a por él, pero de igual modo le prometió:

—Y-yo protegeré a Inuyasha por ti. —Tenía la mirada brillante y aquella fue la primera vez que los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Por alguna razón, al decir esas palabras no tuvo miedo de Sesshōmaru en absoluto. Creía que no se equivocaba con las intenciones del yōkai, y el sereno rostro del hombre se lo demostró—. Después de todo, él también es querido para mí.

El yōkai bufó con desdén ante las palabras.

Kaede parpadeó un par de veces mientras el hermoso demonio desaparecía entre las sombras del bosque, como intentando despertar de un etéreo sueño, pero estaba despierta y viva, y ahora contaba con una nueva misión: hacerse una miko fuerte y cuidar de Inuyasha.

Pasarían muchísimos años hasta que volviera a ver a Sesshōmaru, y, para ese entonces, ya habría cumplido su tácita promesa con el sublime yōkai.


	13. 13

Luego de unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¡vuelve este fic al que le tengo tanto cariño!~

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 13

* * *

—¿Renunciar a tu título?

La mueca de su madre no dejaba nada a la imaginación de lo extrañada que se sentía respecto a la noticia que había dejado caer sobre ella. Desde su esplendoroso trono, no dejó de mirar a su único hijo como si le hubiera comunicado que uniría su vida con una humana.

—Quien debería gobernar en estos momentos eres tú —continuó Sesshōmaru, imperturbable ante su teatral madre—. Yo no deseo saber más de estos líos superfluos.

Hubo un momento de silencio absoluto, hasta que una risita molesta escapó de los labios de su madre. —Oh, tan repentino, tan repentino. ¿No tendrá esto que ver con las noticias que han llegado a mis oídos? Dicen que tu hermano ha muerto a manos de una sacerdotisa.

—No ha muerto —respondió, y la sonrisa de su madre le dijo el grave error que había cometido al haber contestado aquello automáticamente—. Aquel hanyō ha dejado que una humana lo sellara. Correrá el mismo patético destino que padre tuvo.

—Y aquello te preocupa, ¿no es así? ¿Es ése el motivo de la aflicción que noto en tu corazón, hijo mío?

—Sandeces.

Irasue, para pesar de Sesshōmaru, lo conocía bien. Sus bellos e inalcanzables rasgos, su poderosa figura e inevitable elegancia grácil que destilaba cada movimiento, su poca vergüenza para burlarse del resto… Era tan diferente de él, pero sabía tan bien cómo meterse con sus nervios de acero, sobre todo cuando le sonreía como si realmente entendiera qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—Hijo mío, llamas sandeces a mis palabras, pero ¿has siquiera escuchado las tuyas? ¿Renunciar al título que InuTaishō te ha dejado con tanta confianza? Has hecho tan buen trabajo todos estos años, lidiando con toda aquella diplomacia tan aburrida. Renunciar no traerá a tu hermano de vuelta, Sesshōmaru.

—No es mi hermano —cortó, llenando con veneno sus palabras y frunciendo su ceño con ira ante tal insolencia.

Sin embargo, a su madre poco o nada le interesaba qué tanto le enojaran las palabras de su hijo.

—Te he conocido desde antes que construyeras toda esta armadura, Sesshōmaru. Sé cuando mi cachorro está perturbado, y es muy inusual que tú lo estés. Ni hablar de que vengas a ver a tu pobre madre. En cuanto oí de tu visita, comprendí que alguna cosa habría pasado, pero jamás pensé en esta locura… Yo gobernaré sin problema alguno, como vengo haciendo de antes de que conociera a tu padre, pero ¿qué será de ti, mi pequeño?

Sesshōmaru casi no torció el gesto con disgusto ante aquella denominación.

—Viajaré —dijo—. Conoceré el mundo en el que vivo, mataré a aquellos más débiles con los que me encuentre, practicaré como siempre lo he hecho, y encontraré la herencia que padre me ha dejado. Solo entonces contemplaré volver.

—Y en este viaje tuyo del que hablas, ¿dedicarás algo de tiempo a buscar alguna forma de revertir el hechizo que mantiene a tu hermano sellado? —Sesshōmaru apretó la mandíbula, manteniendo la mirada firme ante su madre, pero sin mencionar palabra alguna—. No te molestas siquiera en negarlo.

—No gastaré tiempo en negar acusaciones infundadas —repuso, volteándose sin despedida alguna—. Mi viaje iniciará de inmediato.

Irasue abrió la boca con sorpresa, con una petición de que esperase atorada en la garganta, y estiró su mano en un vano intento de alcanzar a Sesshōmaru antes de que tomara su forma yōkai y se marchara por quién sabía cuántos años más. Recuperándose de aquella emoción, Irasue comprendió que no vería a su hijo en mucho tiempo y que no bromeaba en absoluto al decir que su viaje iniciaba en aquel instante.

—Espero que tu corazón encuentre consuelo en tu viaje, Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru paró un instante, escuchando las palabras de su madre para luego convertirse en un majestuoso perro blanco y desaparecer entre las nubes.

Él esperaba lo mismo.

* * *

**Nota de autora:**

No suelo dejar notas de autora en estos pequeñísimos escritos que le dedico al fandom de _Inuyasha,_ pero simplemente quería aclarar que esta decisión de Sesshōmaru no fue solo por Inuyasha, de hecho no fue _por _él. Fue la situación, el notar que la vida da vueltas inesperadas aunque fuera prácticamente eterna para él. Es un headcanon el hecho de que Sesshōmaru tenga un palacio y haya sido Lord del Oeste, pero a mí me gusta bastante esa idea. Como siempre, gracias por la lectura y un review es la paga (L)


	14. 14

Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, en serio que me llenan el corazón, sobre todo en las últimas semanas donde la universidad ha devorado hasta mi alma jajaja por eso mismo la demora en actualizar, he estado ocupada, pero soy libre ahora. La próxima actualización probablemente llegue el sábado que sigue, porque aprovecharé de ir a vacacionar por ahí~. Luego de eso, volverán a ser martes y viernes. (L)

Como siempre, gracias por leer, un review hace feliz a Bipo y hará que Sessh les dé un besito en los sueños~.

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 14

* * *

Los años se acumularon, uno tras otro, pasando así las décadas y los lustros, hasta sumar cincuenta. Un suspiro en tiempo de yōkai, un profundo respiro en el de un hanyō y toda una vida para un humano. No había vuelto al bosque donde descansaba Inuyasha, ni siquiera a cien kilómetros a la redonda del lugar; no quería tener nada que ver con aquel lugar ni con su hermano.

Sus viajes se hicieron más largos de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio. No es como si hubiera tenido una fecha límite, pero jamás pensó que se alejaría más de una década del palacio en el que había crecido, aunque encontró en los viajes una satisfacción que ningún cargo le daría jamás.

Un compañero se había sumado a él hacía un par de años, un pequeño renacuajo llamado Jaken. Estaba acostumbrado a tener sirvientes, y encontró ameno tener a su lado a alguien dispuesto a morir por él. Era como estar en casa, o algo por el estilo —algo menos cursi. Había conocido parajes arrebatadores, había vencido a multitud de poderosos demonios y había aprendido muchísimos estilos nuevos de pelea y conocimientos de los lejanos lugares en los que ponía pie.

Lo que aún no podía encontrar era la gran herencia que su padre les había dejado a ambos.

Poco pensaba ya en quien fuera su hermano en una vida pasada. Inuyasha era ya un borroso y desteñido recuerdo de antaño. No pensaba en él casi nunca, salvo en sueños que lo tomaban desprevenido, como aquél donde presenció los primeros pasos firmes del orgulloso hanyō, o aquella vez que había despertado de una siesta, con poco más de un año, y aún somnoliento le había preguntado:

—_¿Padre?_

—_No. _—¡Qué ridiculez! Pero si ni siquiera reconocía quién era quién, era una simple molestia y deseaba eliminarlo cuanto antes—_. Hermano._

En esa época la palabra había salido con tanta naturalidad, con tanta suavidad que ni siquiera él, que odiaba con todo su ser a Inuyasha, se había cuestionado el usarla.

—_Arriba _—había pedido entonces.

Oh, se estaba pasando. Si creía que podía llegar y mirarlo medio dormido, mientras se tallaba los ojos todavía, y causar alguna sensación en su interior que no fuera asco estaba muy equivocado.

—_No._

—_Arriba _—pidió de nuevo, en voz suave pero Sesshōmaru ya anticipaba su amenaza: un olor salado comenzaba a llenar el ambiente.

Frunció el ceño con ira. ¿Quería ser acurrucado y dormirse entre sus brazos? Pues bien, le daría en el gusto: lo subiría y a ver si era real que los hanyō siempre caían de pie. Con disgusto puso sus manos debajo de sus axilas y lo levantó, lo más lejos posible de su tronco que pudiera. Sus manos podrían tocarlo, pero su pecho jamás. Inuyasha era un bebé muy simplón, pero tenía esa manía que lo sacaba de quicio de mirar fijamente a sus ojos y luego reír, y Sesshōmaru se cuestionaba un poco si quizás ya no lo odiaba tanto como creía.

Pero Inuyasha no tardó en comenzar a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo. Eso era otra cosa que descolocaba un poco a Sesshōmaru de los bebés: transitaban entre la conciencia y sueño con una facilidad perturbadora. Y bueno, Inuyasha pesaba más mientras dormía, y simplemente necesitaba arreglar la cuna para dejarlo ahí e irse como si nada hubiera pasado —porque él no había ido en absoluto a ver a Inuyasha, sólo estaba buscando algo en su habitación y no era como si la respiración tranquila de su pequeño hermano le hubiera causado un poquito de curiosidad.

Sólo fue un segundo. Lo juraría por su vida de ser necesario, pero nadie se atrevería a preguntárselo. Fue apenas un mísero instante en que acurrucó a Inuyasha entre sus brazos, igual que Izayoi lo tomaba para hacerlo dormir, y fue otro cortísimo instante en que vio al bebé dormir entre sus brazos, sintió el calor manar de él y lo delicado que era y puede haberle causado una pizca de… ternura. ¿Así se llamaba siquiera?

No supo nunca por qué había bajado tanto la guardia, pero Izayoi ingresando al cuarto de Inuyasha lo tomó desprevenido y no pudo hacer más que mirarla un segundo, escuchando sus palabras y contemplando cómo intentaba disimular su sorpresa:

—_Oh, Sesshōmaru-sama, perdón… Creí haber escuchado el llanto de Inuyasha. _

Sesshōmaru le pasó a Inuyasha tan rápido que Izayoi se preguntaría toda su vida si había sido real la escena que había presenciado o simplemente había visto mal. Claro, no podía preguntarle al Lord del Oeste si realmente había acurrucado a su pequeño hermano entre sus brazos por medio segundo, pero algo siempre le dijo que sus ojos no la habían engañado.

En serio, ni siquiera pensaba en Inuyasha.

Y hubiera seguido así de no ser por aquel día.

No supo por qué, pero de un momento a otro, una sensación indescriptible acometió su ser. Un sentimiento que le avisó que cierta persona estaba abriendo los ojos en aquel momento, que la flecha había sido retirada de él y que volvía a marcar presencia en aquel mundo nuevamente. Algo extraño sucedía y aunque no entendió del todo aquel sentimiento, sus labios ni siquiera dudaron en decir:

—Inuyasha…


	15. 15

¡Hola! Perdón la demora, pero los capítulos que vienen no estaban escritos de antemano y me costó volver a escribir. La pandemia ha sido bastante abrumadora. Yo estoy bien, ¡espero que ustedes también! Ojalá sirva de distracción esta actualización (L).

Creo que no lo dije antes, pero este fic no hablará de momentos que tuvieron ellos dos en el canon, son momentos perdidos por ahí~. Entonces este capítulo relata lo que pasa _después_ de Naraku.

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 15

* * *

Luego de medio siglo sin la presencia de Inuyasha, de súbito su nombre había escapado de sus labios. Su hermano volvía a la vida, aunque no lo volvería a ver de inmediato; pasarían un par de semanas hasta que hubiera decidido encontrárselo, ahora acompañado de una chica humana. _¿Otra?_, pensó con desinterés al verla, recordando la lejana conversación con aquella sacerdotisa que lo había acusado de preocuparse de Inuyasha.

Inuyasha continuó siendo la molestia de siempre. Los meses pasaron y el destino lo obligó a tragarse sus propias palabras cuando le fue inevitable salvar a una humana y viajar con ella, a lo cual Jaken no se mostró particularmente afable, pero a quién le importaba ese renacuajo de todos modos. Se vio envuelto en la desagradable pelea con Naraku, el cual parecía estirar sus garras hasta envolver a todos los seres posibles. Habían sido los meses más agitados de su vida, lo cual era mucho decir para un daiyōkai como él que constantemente era buscado para probar fuerzas, pero el final había sido bastante diferente a lo que hubiera esperado. La vida siempre buscaba cómo reírse de personas como él, y con Inuyasha terminaron como habían empezado: como hermanos cercanos —o de eso se reía Kaede en la cara de Inuyasha.

Aunque hubiera dicho que eran idioteces de humanos, comprendió que era imposible decir aquello en voz alta cuando se encontraba justamente al lado de su pequeño hermano menor en esos momentos. Inuyasha tenía las cejas curvadas y miraba con ahínco el fondo del pozo, como llevaba haciendo religiosamente por un año.

—Lloverá —dijo Sesshōmaru, conociendo bien aquel aroma que traía el viento y esas nubes negruzcas que iban camino a ellos.

—¿Y eso qué? —espetó. Todos comprendían que la desaparición de Kagome luego de la pelea con Naraku era un punto delicado para Inuyasha, pero Sesshōmaru no tenía ninguna intención de suavizar sus palabras por una estupidez—. Kagome puede llegar en cualquier momento.

Sesshōmaru había dejado de preguntarse por qué hacía las cosas hacía mucho tiempo. Por lo mismo, cuando había ido a visitar a Rin y captó el aroma de su hermano en el mismo lugar donde parecía estar _siempre_, y sus pies comenzaron a caminar allí, ni se lo cuestionó. Inuyasha tampoco preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí. Luego de todo lo vivido con Naraku, había surgido un entendimiento tácito entre ambos.

—Podrás verla en su época —respondió Sesshōmaru—. Eres un hanyō, después de todo.

—¿Estás… estás intentando animarme? —inquirió con incredulidad, despegando la vista del pozo por primera vez desde que había llegado. Como siempre, el rostro del mayor permanecía estoico.

—Qué imbecilidad.

Y, volteándose, dio por terminado aquel encuentro ridículo con Inuyasha hasta que su voz lo llamó.

—Oye, idiota… Quédate un poco más. —Sesshōmaru lo vio con un poco de sorpresa colándose en sus ojos ante aquella petición. Inuyasha se sonrojó y maldijo internamente—. ¡No es en absoluto que _yo _quiera eso, porque qué asco! Es Rin.

Sesshōmaru sabía que era mentira. Kaede, la niña que le había prometido que cuidaría de Inuyasha y había crecido para convertirse en una sabia anciana, le había dicho que Rin necesitaba vivir con humanos antes de escoger su camino. Había estado con ella apenas un par de minutos atrás y se veía muy feliz. Era otra persona la que deseaba que se quedara un poco más.

No era como si tuviera asuntos urgentes que atender…

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en esperarla? —preguntó, sinceramente incapaz de entender la tozuda conducta de su hermano.

—Porque la amo, Sesshōmaru. Es mi compañera de vida. —Vio el parpadeo de su hermano, quien no se esperaba palabras tan directas respecto a sus sentimientos. Inuyasha sonrió, él tampoco esperaba decir eso en voz alta y menos frente a él, pero luego miró hacia los lados, un poco inseguro de lo que le pediría a su hermano mayor, pese a llevar bastante tiempo pensándolo. Con cada día que pasaba, perdía una pequeña porción de fe y se le rompía un poco más el corazón por Kagome—. Sesshōmaru… mi vida probablemente no alcance, incluso si soy un hanyō. Tú eres un yōkai. En quinientos años más, aquí mismo donde se encuentra el pozo… aquí está la casa de Kagome. Por favor, cuídala bien y dile que la quiero.

—Qué idiotez. —Inuyasha cerró la mandíbula, porque sabía que Sesshōmaru respondería algo como eso, pero se sorprendió al ver que no eran ésas las únicas palabras que tenía para él—. Inuyasha, sigue esperándola. Es tu compañera de vida, ¿no es eso lo que me has dicho? Entonces espérala, cuídala tú mismo y con tu propia boca dile aquellas palabras. Este Sesshōmaru no se involucrará con estúpidos sentimentalismos.

Y con la boca abierta, Inuyasha vio la espalda de Sesshōmaru alejarse en medio del vaho que anunciaba lo fría que estaría la noche. Por un segundo, recordó sus tiempos de cachorro observando por detrás la elegante espalda de tan poderoso yōkai, siempre queriendo alcanzarlo, y el odio que había tenido por él durante muchos años. Ahora, ambos conversaban lado a lado, e incluso atesoraría el significado de las palabras de Sesshōmaru: _volverá, así que no te rindas_.

¿Quién hubiera esperado que sería Sesshōmaru quien lo animaría mientras esperaba por Kagome? Probablemente ninguno de los dos, pero la vida daba vueltas curiosas y los había vuelto a unir.

—Gracias, imbécil… —susurró Inuyasha con una gran sonrisa, aunque su hermano ya había desaparecido.

Y, sinceramente, ninguno de los dos tenía la intención de volver a alejarse.


	16. 16

Han pasado tantísimos meses desde la última vez que actualicé. Cuando comencé el fic, ni en mis sueños me hubiera imaginado que _Inuyasha_ tendría una continuación, y esa noticia me contrarió un poco (hasta ahora estoy dividida entre felicidad y miedo de que arruinen lo que ya estaba bien jajaja), haciendo que también cambiara un poco el curso de este fic y entrara en un ENORME bloqueo.

La idea de la historia siempre ha sido mostrarles momentos entre Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru como hermanos. No cambiaré cosas que tenía pensadas desde el principio para que calcen con _Yashahime_, por lo que seguiré mis headcanon y la trama que siempre pensé. Este fic siempre incluyó la idea de ver a los hijos de todos :) aunque no había decidido aún sobre Sesshōmaru~. Eso sí, las edades de sus hijas no serán las mismas y todo se seguirá centrando en pequeños momentos entre estos hermanos como siempre. Ahora que ya están consolidados en su vida, sólo les queda formar familia si es que lo desean, y siempre vi a InuKag como una pareja que tendría eventualmente hijos (L) ¡Y eso implica necesariamente una nueva faceta de Sesshōmaru!

Si siguen allí, me encantaría saber qué opinan de este capítulo y si les gustaría seguir leyendo más! :)

* * *

**Estúpido hermano menor | **Capítulo 16

* * *

Pasarían dos años más hasta que Kagome volviera al fin. La sonrisa de Inuyasha le recordaba los días en que era pequeño, libre y sin reservas, aunque la pareja era bastante desagradable para Sesshōmaru, ya que Kagome no dejaba de llamarlo cuñado en cada oportunidad que tenía. Las cosas continuaron siguiendo su curso y dejó de ver por un par de años a la aldea: los yōkai comenzaban a alzarse contra los humanos y él no pensaba permitir que amenazaran la paz que tanto le había costado tener.

En el cumpleaños dieciocho de Rin, luego de cinco años sin verla, se encontró de nuevo en la pequeña aldea humana. Irasue se había reído bastante en su cara de él cuando se enteró de que había dejado a su preciada humana en manos de otros de su especie. Sesshōmaru la había ignorado sin más, pero ahora que veía a Rin después de tanto tiempo humano, le resultó medianamente extraño.

—Llevas viviendo diez años con ellos —comentó, secretamente sorprendido por todo lo que había crecido Rin en esos años y lo nada que había cambiado él mismo.

—Muchas cosas han cambiado mientras se fue de viaje, Sesshōmaru-sama. —El susodicho alzó una ceja, haciendo que Rin riera—. No me corresponde a mí decirlo, pero lo sabrá en seguida.

Rin no le había reprochado ni una vez su ausencia, a sabiendas de que siempre volvería a su lado, aunque sin saber bien dónde había ido. Comprendía, después de todo, que alguna tarea importante debía haber consumido su tiempo. Ante aquellas palabras y con una enigmática sonrisa, se despidió de él, prometiéndole que lo iría a ver antes de que partiera nuevamente. Antes de que se retirara, Inuyasha se acercó a su lado, buscando una conversación.

Sesshōmaru comprendió de inmediato que Rin intentaba darles tiempo para hablar.

—Te has ido por bastante tiempo esta vez —comentó Inuyasha, un tono burlesco asomándose de pronto—. No creí que confiarías tanto en los humanos como para dejar a Rin aquí.

—No sólo hay humanos en esta aldea —repuso él, dejando a Inuyasha sin palabras. ¿Estaba diciendo que confiaba en él para cuidar de ella?—. Rin debía estar con los suyos. Mi viaje no ha sido en vano.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Volveré a gobernar en Oeste.

Inuyasha parpadeó de manera exagerada ante esa declaración.

—¿Tú volviendo a aquel palacio, encerrado entre todas esas paredes? Suena a que te aburrirás pronto. Al menos, yo me aburrí.

—No es eso lo que pasó contigo. —Sesshōmaru permaneció impávido—. Gobernar no sólo requiere de un palacio.

Inuyasha recordó tantísimos años atrás, cuando sus encuentros coincidían con las rondas que Sesshōmaru daba alrededor de los territorios del palacio. Iba a soltar un comentario, pero la voz de Kagome llamándolo le cortó el hilo.

—Eh, Kagome quiere que vengas a nuestra casa también —comentó, rolando los ojos. Ante la incipiente negativa del mayor, espetó—. ¡Ni se te ocurra decir que no! Se enojará _conmigo_.

Años habían pasado desde que Inuyasha había vuelto a aquel mundo, todo gracias a la sonriente mujer frente a él que ahora reía con gusto. Millones de aventuras sucedieron en un lapso de tiempo tan breve, tanto que los últimos años pesaban más que los cincuenta previos a ésos. Su herencia debida había llegado y ahí descansaba en su regazo, junto a su propia espada; el legado de su padre y el propio legado que él dejaría en aquel mundo estaban juntos al fin.

Y la otra mitad de la herencia estaba en el mismo cuarto. A un lado de la risueña Kagome, su medio hermano detestable. No fue por gusto que vio a aquella pareja, pero sabía que no sólo Kagome se molestaría si no aceptaba la visita, y no planeaba gastar el poco tiempo que disponía con Rin en esas idioteces.

—Cuñado —dijo Kagome con una sonrisa enorme y Sesshōmaru apenas torció el gesto con disgusto ante aquella denominación, pues eso hacía que Kagome lo dijera con más ganas—, Inuyasha y yo tenemos una noticia que darte…

Inuyasha le susurró algo así como «Déjalo, es una mala idea», mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro rincón y sentía sus mejillas enrojecer suavemente. Sesshōmaru apenas pudo concentrarse en él, ya que la voz de la sacerdotisa lo hizo volver su atención hacia ella y su radiante sonrisa.

—Vamos a tener un bebé. —El yōkai enmudeció un momento y quizás abrió los ojos más de la cuenta. Kagome, captando el breve momento de confusión, rió con felicidad—. ¡Vas a ser tío!

Sesshōmaru les dedicó un bufido antes de desaparecer sin decir más.

.

.

.

Sin embargo, volvería en un par de semanas en compañía de Jaken, quien cargaba dos paquetes bajo sus pequeños brazos. Le tendió uno con diligencia a Rin, que sonrió encantadísima al yōkai, aunque la chica captó en seguida que algo más estaba pasando allí al notar aquel brillo diferente en los ojos de Sesshōmaru.

—Jaken —dijo lacónicamente, pero el susodicho entendió la orden al instante. Le dio el paquete restante con solemnidad y Sesshōmaru se irguió, con la mirada fija en su hermano—. Inuyasha.

Y le lanzó el paquete.

—Oye, imbécil, ¡¿qué demon...?!

Pero Kagome sostuvo a Inuyasha del brazo, evitando que golpeara a su hermano e iniciara una pelea que probablemente destruyera la aldea. Desenvolviendo el paquete, unos bellísimos ropajes dignos de una princesa en miniatura saludaron a la humana, quien no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca y suspirar con cariño.

—Creo que ésta es la manera de Sesshōmaru de decir que está feliz por la noticia —musitó Kagome, enternecida a más no poder.

Sesshōmaru hizo como que no escuchó aquello y salió sin agregar palabra. Rin se aseguró de mostrarle la enorme sonrisa que cargaba en su rostro, demostrándole lo orgullosa que estaba de su acto, pero el yōkai no pudo responder de otra forma que entornando la mirada. Ambos se quedaron mirando un segundo, Rin a punto de decirle algo (Sesshōmaru lo intuyó de inmediato por aquella forma en que rehuía su mirada y se notaba nerviosa), pero se vieron interrumpidos por el gran grito de Kagome:

—_Espera_, ¡¿esto significa que tendremos una _niña_?! ¡Oh por Dios!


End file.
